


We Rock!

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette and Felix sing together, Dancing and Singing, F/M, FELIX IS SINGING, High on fluff, big sister Dorothea, camp rock-vibes, proud and supporting Blue Lions, school play/concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: Annette smiles sadly, feeling the odd pang inside her chest.The person—the same one who insisted she’d signed up for the drama department, the one who would often sneak into her rehearsals just to simply watch her…and the first who found out about her secret love and talent for singing…He wasn’t here.Featuring Day 1 Prompt of Fantastical Felannie Week - School play/Masquerade/Role Reversal
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	We Rock!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of Fantastical Felannie Week!
> 
> Here we have Prompt Number #1 - School play/Masquerade/Role Reversal!
> 
> Before you start reading, I encourage you to use these following links below (they are important to the story!)
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv3KA6onF0w  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s27SNQ-My1U (acoustic version)
> 
> Enjoy!

A large, empty stage.

A singular spotlight shining down upon her.

Hundreds of people filling up the entire school auditorium, their cheers and applauses amplifying the second they spotted her slowly emerge.

Annette cracks a tiny smile, her face matching the same color as the red curtains behind her. Squinting her eyes, she tries hard to look for her friends, mother, and Uncle—all of whom promised to attend her first school play.

It didn’t take long for her to find a familiar group of faces seated three rows away from the very front.

Mercie.

Dedue.

Ashe.

Professor Byleth.

His Highness.

Bernadetta.

Flayn.

Constance.

Hapi.

Lysithea.

Marianne.

Sylvain.

Ingrid.

There was mother, uncle…oh! And even father!

Annette beams, about to raise her hand to wave energetically in their direction. She stops herself from doing so halfway, her nervous smile slowly changing into a frown. She stares at the group one more time, her eyes meticulously counting their heads one by one.

Sixteen out of seventeen.

Annette smiles sadly, feeling the odd pang inside her chest.

The person—the same one who insisted she’d signed up for the drama department, the one who would often sneak into her rehearsals just to simply watch her…and the first who found out about her secret love and talent for singing…

 _He_ wasn’t here.

 _He_ didn’t show up today—and what was supposed to be the first and only night of her performance.

It was understandable, yes, as he was often busy traveling on business trips with his father.

Still, it hurts to know that he didn't bother to contact her in his absence.

If he had done it, then surely the disappointment wouldn’t hurt so much, right?

Annette shakes her head, putting on a brave face.

It’s okay. She’ll have to sort out her feelings later.

Right now, the show needs to go on.

With or without him.

* * *

Ten minutes left on the clock.

And still, there was no sign of him anywhere.

The play was nearing its final climax. Once Claude, Hilda, and Lorenz were finished with their musical number, she was to be next. Of all the characters, Annette’s proved to be the hardest as she was to sing her character’s signature song.

Her moment to truly shine was fast-approaching. Annette bit her lower lip, pressing her hands to her chest to ease her racing heartbeat.

“You okay, Ann?”

Annette looks up, relieved to see Dorothea approaching her with a bottle of water.

She sheepishly grins. “Yeah, I’m good,”

Dorothea hands her the drink to which she took graciously.

“You were amazing out there, Dorothea!” Annette gushes a little too excitedly, “That singing scene you did with Ferdinand and Yuri was incredible!”

Dorothea laughs, squeezing her friend for a hug. “That means a lot, Ann,” She replies, soft and sincerely, almost like that of an older sister. “But now it’s your turn to shine,”

Right on time, the famous trio—Claude, Hilda, and Lorenz enters the backstage, drenched in sweat. Despite how worn-out they looked to be; their shining, wide grins were enough to boost Annette's fluttering eagerness.

“Your turn, Annette!” Ignatz cries from the background, startling the poor woman.

Annette squeals, eyes widening. “Oh my god, oh my god…”

“You’ll be fine, Ann,” Dorothea assures her, rubbing her friend’s back gently. “You got this. We believe in you.”

Annette nods, smiling widely. “Wish me luck!” Putting her blue masquerade mask on, she hurries off.

“Annette! Your mic!”

Annette skids to a halt, twirling around to find Hilda catching up to her with a microphone at hand.

“Huh? Oh, thanks!” And seizes it.

“Knock ’em dead, girl!”

Annette laughs, her energy rejuvenated by her close friend’s words of encouragement. “I will!”

* * *

Here she was again onstage.

The instant the lights turned back on; the audience gave her a big round of applause. Annette slips out a nervous smile, giggling as she catches her friends and family standing up to cheer her on.

One more, big blue eyes swam through the sea of people…searching for _him_.

Still nowhere to be found.

Annette pulls the microphone closer. Closing her eyes, she imagines _him_ standing next to her, his signature black bass guitar strapped close to his chest. She imagines _him_ giving her that gentle look she loved so much, the slight jerk of his chin as he ushers her to look forward.

“Remember to breathe in,” His words resonate from the back of her mind, calming her. “And breathe out,”

Annette inhales sharply, gripping her microphone tighter.

 _“You got this, Ann,”_ The ghost of his whisper tickling her ears, _“I believe in you,”_

Then she recalls a memory from months ago, of the two of them inside the greenhouse. She remembers the first time she voices out her frustrations and concerns to him, how she always worry about what people might think of her if they ever heard her.

“What if I mess up? What if I fail?”

 _“You won’t,”_ He told her, and for a brief second, Annette could feel _his_ hand gently caressing her rosy, left cheek. _“You can do this. Even if you fail, that won’t matter,”_ He leans close, their foreheads touching. Orange and blue locked in harmony.

“ _You’ll always be perfect in my eyes.”_

Annette takes another deep breath.

With eyes still closed, she steps forward. **“I’ve always been the kind of girl…that hid my face~”** She began ever so softly, her voice dropping hints of her nervousness. **“So afraid to tell the world…of what I’ve got to say~”**

Another breath in.

Breathe out.

She got this.

 **“But I have this dream…bright inside of me~”** Annette kept singing, rising in volume. She got louder, prouder, and topping it off with more power, **“I’m gonna let it show…yeah, it’s time to let you know~”**

She could feel it—the contagious energy emanating inside the auditorium.

She could hear it—the multiple squeaking of seats turning upright as she prepares to bellow the chorus.

Annette reopens her eyes, taking it all in.

Lifting her microphone, she gave it all she got.

 **“This is real, this is me~!”** She sang, bolder than ever as an incredible blast of cheers roars into the air. **“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be now! Gonna let the light shine on meee~”** She grins toothily, pumping a fist high as she begins to prance around. **“And now I’ve found who I am! There’s no way to hold it in!”**

She catches the prideful looks of her parents, her uncles, and her friends.

**“No more hiding who I want to beee~”**

All of them—they were here to witness her rocking out with every ounce of vigor and courage she could possibly muster.

“ **This is me, yeahhh!”**

…And yet, it feels so incomplete without _him_.

A sudden vibration of strings erupts in the large room, catching her breathless.

Suddenly, time went still.

That sound.

She _knows_ that sound!

Annette looks up, breathless. Again, she searches through the auditorium and…

Her eyes slowly widen.

Blue meets orange.

Far beyond the dark auditorium, there _he_ was, dressed in a handsome business suit with his trademark black bass guitar.

Were her eyes deceiving her?

Could that really be…

 **“Do you know what it’s like…to feel so in the dark~”** Annette goes on, her gaze directed on his silhouette quietly walking down the aisle, still strumming on his guitar. **“To dream about a life…where you’re the shining star~”**

All eyes were no longer on her anymore.

No, they were looking at _him_ now.

**“Even though it seems, let it’s too far away~”**

Annette couldn’t help but toss her lover a sweet smile.

**“I have to believe in myself…it’s the only wayyy~”**

Though he doesn’t return the same gesture, there was that soft look in his eyes, one that’s reserved exclusively for her.

**“This is real~ This is me! I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be now!”**

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter, blushing madly as she watches him descend further down the staircase.

**“Gotta let the light shine on meee!”**

She sang louder, prouder.

No matter what, Annette wanted _him_ to hear her, look at her, be with her.

**“And now I’ve found who I am! There’s no way to hold it in! No more hiding who I want to beee~”**

Taking in another deep breath, Annette sang with everything she got. **“This is meee~”**

Another sheer round of applause arose from the crowd, the effortless playing of his instrument resonating soundly, riling up those who crave for more of the performance.

As Annette readies herself to meet with him, a slightly hoarse yet velvety voice rings out, driving it all home:

**_“You’re the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I’m singing…”_ **

Annette covers her mouth, eyes widening.

Wait, was that really him? _Singing?_

In front of hundreds of people?

This was all too good to be true.

She whirls her head, locking her eyes with his.

**_“I need to find you…I gotta find you…”_ **

…No, this wasn’t a dream.

It’s really _him_ singing! With his own little microphone attached to his right ear! (where in the world did, he manage to be _this_ prepared?)

**_“You’re the missing piece I need, the song inside of me…”_ **

Never once did Annette heard him sing. But now, listening to him, she was instantly enraptured, falling more and more deeper…and just like that, she became his captive.

**_“I need to find you, I gotta find you,”_ **

From the corner of her eye, Annette could see glimpses of Dorothea, Hilda, and even Claude come out from the curtains, ushering her with enthusiastic smiles and…wait—are those cameras in their hands?

Annette looks the other way, to find her friends and family smiling up at her…the backs of their phones aimed at her onstage.

She spots Mercie and Ingrid pointing her in a certain direction. Frowning, she follows…

Oh, no.

He was going up the mini stairs!

Soon, he was on the same stage as her. Eyes clashing for the umpteenth time.

In a hurry, Annette puts her microphone close to her mouth.

 **“This is real, this is me…”** She began, softer and slower this time to fit the tempo he was playing. **“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be now…gotta let the light shine on me…”**

He was finally here, with her.

 **“Now I found who I am…there’s no way I’m holding in…”** She sang more, **“No hiding who I want to be…this is me,”**

 ** _“You’re the voice inside my head, the reason why I’m singing…”_** He joins in the lyrics of their two separate songs intermingling and becoming one. **_“I need to find you…I gotta find you…”_**

Annette laughs, suddenly feeling more spirited than usual.

He was here, he was _really_ here!

And they were

 **“This is real! This is me!”** Annette pushes on, locking eyes with him.

And together, they made magic.

 ** _“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be now!”_** The pair sang away, their competing voices harmonizing and melting to create a brand new song. **“ _Gotta let the light shine on me!”_**

**“Now I found who I am, there’s no way I’m holding in!”**

As Annette continues to sing her own song, Felix drifts back into his tempo, bridging the gap and intertwining hers with his.

**“No more hiding who I want to beee~”**

**_“You’re the missing piece I need, the song inside of me…”_ **

**“This is meee!”**

He takes her by the hand, and in delight, Annette accepts it, twirling around as she bellows with all her might.

As their concert came to a steady close, Annette looks back at him and walks closer, closing the gap between them. Eyes still on each other, they managed to perform the last verse of the song.

An eruption of applause rang vibrantly. One by one, every single person within the audience—including their friends and family—stood up, giving the duo another wave of praises and cheers.

From the background, the stage crew and their other friends came out from the curtains, jumping in to dance around the stage.

The fame, the glory…it was all here.

Yet, none of that really mattered to her.

Giving her microphone to Dorothea, Annette quickly pulls her lover by the wrist, entering backstage.

* * *

Now alone and devoid of any wandering eyes, Annette could finally do it—tackle him in a hug. She buries her face deep into his chest, smiling and feeling at peace.

“I’m so glad you came…” She murmurs, giggling. “I was really worried you wouldn’t show up,”

He chuckles, removing the mask from her face to get a clear, better view of her visage. He snakes her arms around her waist, a tiny hint of a grin present on his lips. "And miss out on your first performance? Never,"

Annette looks up, smiling as his nose dangerously closes in on hers.

Out of the blue, Annette chortles, startling the latter.

“What?”

“You never told me you could sing!” She remarks, smiling like a goof. “Your voice! It’s so good!”

He scoffs, crossing his arms. “Not as impressive as yours, Ann,”

“Felix!”

Felix chuckles, pecking her lightly on her temple. “Can’t promise I’ll be singing like that again,”

Annette puffs her cheeks. “Why not?”

“I don’t like to, but,” Felix close to her ear, his gentle voice making her spine tingle. “If you really like it, then I’ll sing only for you,”

Annette blushes hard.

When she dares to look back up, he goes in for the kill—molding his face into hers.

Sweet, short, and wonderful…just how she remembers.

After a minute, they tore away, though still close enough for Annette to wrap her arms securely around his neck.

Felix chuckles, his arms still around her waist, and draws her closer to him.

Annette sighs in content, nuzzling her cheek along with the fabric of his suit. “Welcome home, Felix,”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Now this prompt is important to me because -- as one of the admins of the felannie discord server, THIS happens to be my very own prompt! And as you can see here, I've incorporated all three of the themes as much as I can!
> 
> 1\. School play - it's implied to be Camp Rock (as suggested by the songs)  
> 2\. Masquerade - I made Annette, Dorothea, Hilda and co. wear masquerade-like masks to make it relatable  
> 3\. Role Reversal - FELIX SINGING!! THE PLOT TWIST!!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this new story! I encourage you all to also participate in our latest event -- fantasical felannie week 2020!
> 
> To participate, simply tag your submissions using @fantasyfelannieweek and those who are writers, there's a collection to submit your works!


End file.
